Hate Keeps Me Going
by Kots
Summary: Set in Etemons' P.O.V. between the time from when he was first destroyed, to where he returned. What did he really go through when Metal Greymon killed him?


Disclaimer:

****

Knight of the Staff: Well, here I am again, with the second of my digimon fics that focus on "evil" digimon. I can't help but feel sorry for some of them. I mean, sure most of them were insane, but they had their reasons.

****

Pinmon: What do you mean you feel sorry for them! They were trying to take over the digital world, and eventually the real world!

****

Knight of the Staff: I know, I know! But come on, you can't help but love a good bad guy!

****

Pinmon: What you said makes no sense.

Knight of the Staff: So what, people know what I mean. Besides, almost all the evil digimon that I like never had enough background information done on them in the series. I am a fan of Devimon, Etemon, Machinedramon, and of course Apocalymon. Sure they tried to control everything, well Apocalymon just wanted to destroy, but I liked them anyways. They had a no care attitude that made them memorable. That's why my favorite "evil" digimon of all time is Beelzemon, he is such a badass!

****

Guilmon: Takatomon?

****

Pinmon: Huh?, weren't you a muse already?

Knight of the Staff: Yeah he was, but I'm too cheap to hire anyone else, besides he works for peanuts, or peanut butter.

****

Guilmon: Yay! Guilmon Bread!

****

Knight of the Staff: Not yet, say the disclaimer first!

****

Guilmon: Okie Dokie, (steps up to microphone) This author does not own Digimon. Now time for bread!

****

Knight of the Staff: Well you mortals heard him, read the fic and R&R, I'm not asking, DO IT!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

"I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!"

The flames burned me without consuming. I screamed in pain, "**Aaaahhhhhhhh!**" The flaming wires of my once powerful dark network continually flayed me. 

I struggled to hold back the screams, the music of my torment, but it was of no avail. The screams were ripped from my throat like tortured souls, "**Aaaahhhhhhhh!**" 

The pain didn't stop for a second, not a blessed second! I was in agony, continuous torment! Yet I refused to give in to permanent deletion.

Why wasn't I deleted when Metal Greymon hit me with his Giga Blaster? I had no idea. Perhaps it had something to do with the merge between me and my dark network. All I knew was that the explosion sent me to some kind of digital limbo. A limbo of pain and torment!

My throat was raw from continual screaming. My flesh burned and bubbled! My body was scored with countless whip marks overlaying each other. But..., I would not give up!

This torment, this digital hell, was doing something to me. Something besides pain and suffering. I could feel it inside, I was getting stronger! Soon, someday soon, I'd be strong enough to escape my hellish prison. When that day came...., when it came I'd finally get my revenge! I'd have to thank those digidestined brats personally of course, since it was them who sent me here, and gave me what I needed to survive. Hate! My hate for them kept me going. It refused to allow me to be deleted by such pathetic weaklings!

I hated them, I hated them all. They ruined my plans, they ruined everything! I was close, oh so close, to completing my plan. I would've ruled the digital world, and it would have finally been at peace! But no!, I was interrupted by a bunch of self-righteous, stuck-up, goody two shoes who didn't even belong in the digital world! Damn those children, damn them and their digimon partners!

Somehow, some way, I'd get them back, I'd make them suffer as much as I have! I'd make them cry, I'd make them scream! I'd make them beg to be killed, just so their suffering would end. Then I'd laugh in their faces and torture them even worse!

I'd delete their partners in front of them, and watch as the agony of seeing their friends die overtook them. Then I'd retrieve their eggs from Primary Village, and do it all over again! The digibrats screams of mercy, and their digimons' screams of pain would be music to my ears. I'd delete their digimon so many times that their data would become corroded, and eventually they wouldn't be reborn. Then and only then would I end those kids miserable lives.

The pain suddenly increased as the fire grew. I screamed and screamed to no avail. The wires increased their whipping of my already tormented body. ""**Aaaahhhhhhhh!**" I felt it then, a sense of pleasure. I knew then what I had to do, I had to embrace the pain. I had to accept it and make it part of me. I focused on this and the pain seemed to increase even more. 

This time though I refused to scream. I clenched my mouth shut and concentrated. Gradually the pain seemed to lessen, and I found myself bursting with energy. _"It's time..." _I thought to myself, my jaws still clenched shut to keep from screaming. A wave of pleasure raced through me then, and I almost passed out from it, having felt nothing but pain for an eternity. I yelled as loud as I could as the energy suddenly concentrated in my chest. "**Etemon digivolve to....MetalEtemon!" **Then the pain dropped to almost nothing. I smiled and said "Hail to the return of the king baby, uh-huh" I then reached out and literally tore a hole in reality, a hole leading straight to the digital world.

I laughed maniacally as I forced my body through the opening. I'd show them, I'd show them all! They'd learn what happens when you mess with the king! I'd make them wish they'd never been born, make them wish they had never come to the digital world. I'd make it so they never forget me, make it so they always remember the name of Etemon!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Knight of the Staff: So, what'd you think? Liked it? Hated it? Think I'm a sick freak? Review and tell me what you think!

****

Pinmon: You have a twisted mind, you know that?

****

Knight of the Staff: Of course I do, hahahahahaha! Hey, where'd Guilmon go?

****

Pinmon: He went into the kitchen.

****

Knight of the Staff: Crap! I left my stromboli on the table. (runs off toward kitchen)

****

Pinmon: Oookay, well now that he's gone remember to review this fic or we'll probably send Guilmon to your refrigerator.


End file.
